


Don't let go

by DeeGee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Awkward Barry, Bullying, In the end, M/M, len likes to tease him, possibly will have some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee
Summary: To barry school was never a good experience, that is until one Leonard Snart came into his life.





	Don't let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/gifts).



> My coldflash exchange, this is for cassandrasfisher, will post the rest when it is done being edited by kranberry1997 who I owe a big thank you too.

Barry clutched his laptop to his chest. Trying to figure out just what he had done to deserve this kind of treatment. They were in high school he thought the jocks were more mature than this. But luck was not on his side. And he found himself stuffed in a locker. It was a tight fit and everyone that walked by laughed instead of helping. He was sure that he even heard a few teachers laughing at him. This is why he hated real people, and was the reason why he practically lived online.

Though it didn’t help him now, they took his battery for his laptop and threw it before putting him in here. Meaning if someone didn’t take pity on him soon and let him out, it could be bad. He could be stuck in here all night? No, surely the janitor would let him out. Or maybe someone would tip off the principle. It was doubtful he would do anything. The man was almost as bad as Tony, his main bully and also seemed to have it out for him. Maybe because he thought Barry’s dad was guilty too.

This was it then. He was doomed. He would be stuck in here. They wouldn’t leave him in here forever would they? Surely they knew that would count as murder, if he died because of them. No he didn’t want to think like that. Still he heard the final bell ring a while ago. He really would be stuck here overnight? Iris was out of town, Joe was working late. Yup, he was going to die here..

A single tear worked its way down his face, he stared at his hand where the tear landed. Why? Barry felt the wetness on his face, the tears were falling freely now falling from his face unto his laptop. He asked himself why he was crying. It wasn’t helping anything. They just. . . They just went too far this time. 

Barry was too lost in his thoughts and tears to hear footsteps approaching the locker or the familiar sound of metal clicking. He needed to breathe, ‘breathe Barry.’

It registered, teary eyes widened when the hall lights shined in his face.

Barry’s eyes met the green-blue eyes of his savior finding a thin eyebrow arched. He opened his mouth only to release a quiet/loud/embarrassing ‘Oomph’ as he was pulled from the locker rather roughly. It wasn’t until his back hit the now closed locker that he started to worry again. He didn’t need anymore trouble, but before he could speak the other's mouth opened. Though for some reason Barry’s eyes were more focused on the lips than the words.

“Huh?” Barry questioned looking back up, when he realized that he had, in fact, just ignored the newcomer completely.

“Who put you in my locker?”

He sounded annoyed though Barry wasn’t sure if it was because he was in his locker, or because he was 17 and still being bullied. 

“Just some guys from the football team. You know nothing better to do than mess with people.” Mostly him, he had never seen them put as much effort into bullying anyone else. “Um, but thanks, for letting me out, I mean. I was starting to get worried I’d be stuck here all night.” Along with a few other things he didn’t want to admit yet. “Um, Snart right?” He had been in a few classes with this guy, though he doubted he even knew his name.

Snart nodded, turning away. “You shouldn’t let them fuck with you Allen.”

He knew his name? Well his last name, but most people didn’t even remember that. 

“Have you seen those guys? They aren’t teenagers. They’re mutants hiding in human flesh.” Probably from some backwater planet sent to make his life a living hell.

Snart snorted and Barry watched as a small smirk settled on Snart’s face. He felt his ears burn as he realized he said that last part out loud. He couldn’t help that his eyes locked into Snart’s once again. A weird feeling settled in Barry’s gut as he thought his mutant comment brought that look on Snart’s face.

Snart snorted a small smirk on his face thanks to the mutant comment. It seemed fitting coming from Barry’s mouth.

“So, um. I’m really grateful you let me out. But, everyone left already. Why are you still here? Were you in detention or something? Not that it’s my business or anything.”

“You talk a lot, don’t you?”

“Sorry,” he mumbled and turned his head to look at his feet.“ It was the first time in a while that someone from school, who willingly talked to him without Iris around. And that was just great, his first conversation with Snart and he ruined his rescue. he thought all because of his rambling.

 

“The roof.” Snart answered, causing Barry to look up from the floor. “The roof is the only place I can smoke in peace.”

“You know you could get in a lot of trouble for smoking on school property.” Barry spoke honestly. His feet automatically backing up as Snart’s feet came forward. Once again he found himself backed into the lockers. Two pale hands trapping his head in-between them. Snart’s face was pressed close to the side of his head, lips nearly touching his ear. They stood there like that, Barry’s mind racing with questions. Why the heck did he just say that to Snart? And why did he just smell Snart? And why did the smell of smoke, which he had never liked before, mixed with whatever cologne the other was wearing actually made his heart rate pick up? Or was his heart beating so fast due to the fact he was starting to panic slightly?

He felt a deep breath against his ear from the parted lips and it caused his stomach to flip. He couldn’t say why, it just did. “Snart-,”

“Are you going to rat me out?”

Snart had cut him off, and as the other spoke the tip of his nose was touching Barry’s ear. He usually liked to pay attention to details about people who invade his personal space. Now it just seemed to be distracting him from this current situation. An answer, he should probably come up with answer.

“N-no. I, I, uh. I just thought. Though I guess you already know…” he tried to stutter out, failing at even thinking a simple sentence. Barry felt his laptop slipping out of his hands due to his embarrassment and he scrambled to grab it before it fell to the floor. In his fumbling, Barry missed seeing Snart take a step back, with his lips in a small smile before turning away from Barry.

“Good.” Snart responded starting towards the exit.

“Hey!” Barry called after him, watching as Snart raised a hand waving bye before heading through the door.

He sighed before letting a small smile slip out, watching where the door closed behind Snart.


End file.
